Vacuna
by Zelshamada
Summary: [One short. Shonen ai: MomoRyoma. InuiKaoru. OishiEiji] Hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades de que nos duela, o nos deje un trauma psicológico. Los chicos de Seigaku son vacunados. [Humor]


**Prince of tennis**

"_Vacunas"_

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

¡Yahoo! Mi primer fic de TeniPuri! xD Viva-viva.

_Aclaración:_ … Nada de TeniPuri es mío; -llora- ni siquiera lo he visto más allá del capítulo 25! –Se ve a un rincón- GOD! Sinf! –Abraza a Petra-

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai; y cliché, además! xD. Especifico: **MomoRyoma, KaoruSadaharu, OishiKikumaru **y alguito de **FujiKawamura** (poco, muy poco; si no lo quieren, no se ve). Si no te gusta algo, o no te gusta nada de lo de allá arriba te pido que no lo leas. Dejémonos vivir.

Dedicatoria: Sí, bien; en verdad, lo escribí como el último fic que publico éste año, y es como un regalo para todos. Sin embargo, sí hay alguien especial a quien le dedico todo esto: **Marineneko**, para ti. Por ser una gran persona, por tenerme tanta paciencia, por llenar mi vicio de TeniPuri, y mi amor por Sadaharu. Porque todas las cosas que tenemos en común me hacen sentir muy cómoda y aunque tenemos poco tiempo de amistad te quiero mucho. Feliz nuevo año.

Espero les guste! n.n

-

-

**«-------**

-

-

.-Vamos, vamos- Dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo las manos con calma, en medio de una sonrisa sincera-; no debe ser tan malo. Piensen en los beneficios que les traerá.

_«Sí, como, por ejemplo, no poder jugar por toda una semana… Piensen, piensen…»_ Fue el pensamiento de la mitad de los chicos, sin embargo, ninguno lo dijo en voz alta.

Luego de eso, la reducida habitación de hundió en un silencio, por más, nervioso. Si bien Oishi seguía aún sonriendo tratando de darles confianza, hasta él sabía que no estaba llegando muy lejos.

Es que, en palabras de Momoshiro: la situación era aterradora.

Ryoma, en un vano intento por pasar desapercibido, bajó todavía más su gorra, al punto de que prácticamente no veía nada de lo que tenía al frente.

Tal vez, si el desarrollo de las circunstancias fuera diferente, él hubiera podido fingir sin problemas, no obstante, todos parecían estar tan nerviosos o preocupados como él, y no se molestaban por ocultarlo.

Es que, hablando en serio, esas cosas duelen, hasta pueden "tumbarte" el brazo durante 24 horas.

¡¡No que tuviera miedo, mada mada nade!. Pero,… pero… sí dudaba … muy poco… ni se notaba…

Por si acaso, bajó un poco más la gorra, hasta que respirar se le hizo un trabajo difícil.

.-No sean _niñas_ y háganle caso a Oishi.- Escuchó la voz de su capitán tan seria como siempre, desde el otro lado de la sala, recargado justo en la pared de enfrente.

.-¡Fsssshhh!- El sonido tenía dueño registrado- No todos estamos temblando y pálidos como Momoshiro.

Y el estallido del nombrado no se hizo esperar ni siquiera 0.3 segundos (Cronometrados por Inui quien estaba al lado de Ryoma).

.-¡Cuida tu lengua, Mamushi! ¡Se te puede enredar!- Se aclaró la garganta- Además, no estoy temblando, ni estoy pálido, simplemente tengo una baja de azúcar, lo que hac---

Cualquier cosa que le hiciera la baja de azúcar a Momo-senpai es algo que ni a Ryoma ni a los demás les importó perderse, ya que su voz se detuvo cuando la puerta que daba hacia la enfermería se abrió. Kikumaru advirtió, casi con angustia, que aquel era el momento más escalofriante de su vida.

Ryoma se quitó rápidamente la gorra de sus ojos, para poder tener visibilidad de la habitación blanca en la cual estaban todos los titulares de Seigaku reunidos.

La gran mayoría estaban recargados en las paredes, los únicos que estaban sentados en unas incómodas y poco prácticas sillas negras eran: Fuji, Kikumaru y Momo. Sin embargo, eso poco le importaba al menor del grupo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la persona que les sonreía desde la puerta.

Y, de lejos, aquella sonrisa no era **nada** tranquilizadora.

.-¿Y bien, mis muchachos?- Habló con una voz digna de villana de telenovela- ¿Quién será el primero en pasar?

Luego de unos segundos de brutal silencio, se vino sobre ellos una sensación de incomodidad y nerviosismo que cada quien trató de ocultar a su manera. Por ejemplo, Kawamura se dedicó a jugar con sus manos; Tezuka cerró sus ojos y endureció más su semblante. Kaidoh expresó todas las groserías que se sabía en parsel. Fuji, para terror de todos, siguió sonriendo.

Después de usar todas las tácticas de evasión que tenían en su repertorio, no les tocó más remedio que mirarse los unos a los otros con miradas retadoras; miradas que simplemente decían: "_Te reto a que pases tú primero."_

Oishi fue el valiente que, suspirando, dio un paso al frente.

.-Supongo que seré yo.- Le sonrió a la enfermera, la cual, respondió con una de fastidio- Yo les mostraré que no duele nada, es mi trabajo como sub-capitán.

Muy dentro de su ser, Oishi deseó que Tezuka hablara diciendo algo así como: "Yo soy el capitán, yo debería ir primero", pero en menos de un segundo supo lo inútil y estúpida que su esperanza era.

Sonriendo a todos sus compañeros, cerró la puerta atrás de sí, mientras que la enfermera dejaba escapar una risita maniática.

Los demás, dejaron salir todo el aire que inconscientemente retuvieron.

.-Siempre he dicho lo comprensivo que es Oishi…- Dijo Kikumaru-senpai, como si estuviera dando un pésame.

Ryoma, desde la seguridad que le proporcionaba la pared a su espalda, cerró los ojos. Aquello era tan duro…

… Jamás imaginó que todos le tenían tanto miedo a las vacunas como él. O al menos, nunca creyó que _todo el equipo de regulares tenis_ estuviera tan nervioso.

¡Pero es que las vacunas eran de lo peor! ¡Y ésta aún más! Se ponía en el brazo, por lo que quedaba el riesgo de no poder jugar en todo lo que quedaba de día, porque el brazo podía seguir doliendo si no era inyectado con cuidado.

Y la cara de la enfermera no le transmitía tranquilidad exactamente.

¡¡¿Por qué la Hepatitis se tenía que propagar precisamente _ahora_! ¡¡¡¿Y por qué los titulares del equipo de tenis eran los primeros en ser inyectados en tooooooda la escuela!

No pudo reprimir un gruñido.

.-¡Oh, vamos chicos!- Habló Inui-senpai por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación a esperar su turno por la vacuna- Citando a Oishi: no puede ser tan malo. De hecho, hay un 96.3 por ciento de probabilidades de que no duela n---

Pero _el entrenador_ tuvo que parar en seco su discurso al escuchar un fuerte grito, apenas apaciguado por la puerta cerrada.

.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!

.-E-e-… ese era…- Empezó Kawamura con un nerviosismo aún mayor para sus estándares.

.-Era Oishi-kun.- Terminó Fuji con una sonrisa siniestra que le heló la sangre a más de uno.

Los demás, vieron como Inui rompía sus hojas con los cálculos hechos para la ocasión mientras murmuraba algo como:

.-Estamos perdidos. 100 por ciento de probabilidad de que duela o, al menos, nos afecte psicológicamente.

.-¡¡Fssshhh!

.-Prefiero tragarme todo un barril del jugo de Inui-senpai que entrar ahí.- 3 segundos y un ataque de tos después – Bueno, tal vez, medio barril…- Se corrigió Momo a sí mismo.

Cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, todos vieron que el semblante tranquilo y relajado que el ojiverde trataba de plasmar en su cara era más falso que si dijeran que Sadaharu es muy malo para las estadísticas.

.-Eeehh… etto…

.-¿Quién de estos apuestos jóvenes es el siguiente?- Habló la enfermera con una voz siniestramente cantarina.

Nadie respondió, todos estaban demasiado absortos viendo como el sub-capitán trataba de disimular el dolor en su brazo derecho. Incluso, cerraba uno de sus ojos cuando no resistía mucho.

Si antes todos estaban nerviosos, ahora sentían pánico; el pánico total y en un estado puro.

.-No tenemos todo el día.- Recordó la enfermera secamente.

Prontamente, todos los fuertes y musculosos miembros buscaron mentalmente alguien que pudiera servir de _carnada para perros,_ para que ellos pudieran librarse la vacuna inmediata.

No tardaron mucho en buscar a Echizen con la mirada. Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron al notar lo alejado que estaba; ni siquiera corriendo lo alcanzarían sin darle tiempo a que se escapara.

.-Mada mada dane.- Les dijo Ryoma volteando el rostro hacia las escaleras. Tal vez era el menor, pero no por eso era estúpido; además, llevaba con ellos el tiempo suficiente para saber como actuaban. A la primera oportunidad que vio se alejó lo suficiente de todos, hasta estar en medio del pasillo.

Y ya que (¡¡el muy maldito de…!) Echizen estaba tan lejos, todos posaron su mirada en la carnada más próxima. La _carnada para perros_ más literal que pudieron encontrar.

.-¡¡¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!- Gritó Kikumaru saltando de su asiento con agilidad, anticipándose a lo obvio.

Pero no contó con que las manos de Fuji y Momo rodearan fuertemente sus brazos, fracasando así su intento de escapatoria.

.-¡A él!- Ordenó Momo-senpai, lanzándosele encima.

Kikumaru luchaba con todos sus fuerzas contra personas que eran mucho más fuertes que él. Si bien sabía que su fuerza no era la de un niño, su fuerte recaía en su agilidad y rapidez, jamás pensó en enfrentarse con Kaidoh, o Kawamura, o Momo, o Inui; menos aún pasó por su mente enfrentarse a los cuatro juntos.

.-¡¡No lo harán!- Seguía gritando retorciéndose.

Una vez que lo empujaron a la puerta, hizo lo que cualquier gato de caricatura habría hecho en su situación por mero instinto. Sus brazos y piernas se abrieron de tal manera que pudo aferrarse fieramente al marco de la puerta, y por más que empujaban, no los dejaba.

Y entre todos los gritos, jadeos y sonidos que hacían sus senpais, Ryoma no dejaba de apreciar los fuertes maullidos de gato provenientes de Kikumaru-senpai.

_«Esto es divertido.»_ Pensó, aunque ninguna sonrisa adornó su rostro, ni dio señales de gracia.

.-Oishi.- Se oyó la voz de mando de Tezuka totalmente acostumbrado al escándalo de su grupo, y a mandar a su sub-capitán a resolver pleitos.

Al ojiverde de la pareja de oro no le tomó nada de tiempo entender la orden a la perfección. Como pudo, se escabulló bajo las piernas de todos, incluidas las de Eiji, y en el momento que todos estaban empujando al gato del equipo, estiró sus brazos para cargarlo y despegarlo así de la puerta.

El plan dio resultado, a pesar de que Eiji se enredó en su cuerpo con fiereza y casi clavándole las uñas. Lo aprisionó fuertemente entre sus brazos, provocándole un gran dolor que no pudo ocultar en su brazo recientemente inyectado.

Todos los demás, empujaron suavemente a la enfermera para que entrara a la enfermería, y procediera a poner la inyección.

Cerraron la puerta casi jadeando.

.-Que…- respiración entrecortada- ¡fuerte es!- Dijo Momo sentándose para calmarse.

.-Sí… ya sabía que era fuerte, pero…- Habló como pudo Inui con su perfecta voz-… dicen que los gatos se transforman en tigres cuando los molestas.

Nadie dijo nada más, ya que los fuertes gritos de gato que salían desde la puerta cerrada eran sorprendentes; sin nombrar el desastre que parecía estar haciendo.

Ryoma se hizo la idea de que la enfermera y Oishi-senpai estaban en una carrera justo en ese momento, persiguiendo a un gato asustadizo, por supuesto.

De repente, el grito más humano que pudo salir de boca de Eiji se dejó escuchar, para terminar en un maullido prolongado. Todos supieron que ya habían terminado.

Nadie hablaba cuando la puerta se abrió, y dejó pasó a Oishi, quien seguía cargando al Kikumaru más gato que hubieran visto nunca. Casi se le podían ver las orejitas entre el cabello pelirrojo.

.-Nya…- Lloró quedadamente, mientras que Syuichiroh le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

.-Ya pasó; no fue nada. Ya pasó.

El sub-capitán no le dirigió mirada alguna a nadie, no obstante, todos notaron un vasito que Eiji traía en su mano izquierda, cuyo contenido era, para sorpresa de nadie, un poco de leche.

.-¡Que neko tan desastroso!- Se quejó la enfermera sacudiendo su falda casi con rabia.- ¡Ash! Me harté de ustedes chicos,- Les dedicó una mirada severa- así que conseguí la lista con sus nombres; el siguiente es Kawamura Takashi, entra por favor.

El quejido que abandonó la garganta del moreno fue escuchado por todos, y aunque sintieron pena por su amigo, en el fondo, se alegraron de no ser los siguientes.

Momo le iba a dedicar algunas palabras de aliento, a la vez que Kaidoh se decidía entre hablar o soltar un siseo, sin embargo, todos empezaron a notar como Kawamura, en medio de su desesperación, buscaba algo por toda la sala.

Cuando sus ojos café se posaron en una esquina de la habitación, a nadie le quedó duda de lo que buscaba. Inmediatamente, Inui se levantó de su asiento (antes ocupado por Kikumaru), y cercó el paso.

.-No llegarás a las raquetas, Kawamura.- Le habló su entrenador con decisión.

.-Yo… yo…- Takashi seguía con su vista fija en las raquetas de tenis- U-u-uestedes… ¡Tal vez lo logre!

¡¡Ésa era la fuente de su poder! ¡¡Necesitaba tocar una raqueta para poder salir de ahí! Si tocaba alguna, sólo alguna… ¡correría a gran velocidad y tendría tanta fuerza que no podrían atraparlo y ya no le pondrían esa pesada inyección!

_Kami-sama, todo menos eso…_

Los movimientos rápidos que pretendía hacer en su estado de nervios, murieron cuando a penas nacían, gracias a la fuerza que Momo y Kaidoh aplicaron en sus brazos, inmovilizándolo.

Estuvo a punto de empezar a patalear y comportarse como un niño chiquito, pero ver a Fuji-san levantarse de su silla con determinación lo distrajo.

.-Vamos, Taka-san- Le sonrió Syusuke con ternura, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados-, entremos juntos, así no estarás tan nervioso.

Dicho esto, Fuji tomó la mano de Kawamura y tiró de ella en dirección a la puerta. Ryoma observó como detrás de un calmado Fuji-senpai, Kawamura-senpai casi gimoteaba. La puerta se cerró después de que los ojos de la enfermera relucieran con psicopatía.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío.

.-Eso fue extraño.- Opinó Momo, poniendo los brazos atrás de su cabeza, adoptando una pose despreocupada que, hasta hace unos segundos, no le venía para nada.

.-No tanto.- Terminó Inui-senpai, aunque nadie quiso preguntar.

.-Cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el próximo.- Dijo Echizen recargándose en la pared, justo a la lado del asiento de Momo.

.-¡Fsshh!- Kaidoh volteó la cara en ese momento.

.-De hecho,- Empezó Sadaharu con una media sonrisa- Cada uno tiene un 25 por ciento de probabilidades de ser el siguiente.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué no somos cinco?- Preguntó Momo extrañadísimo de que Inui-senpai se hubiera equivocado en algo tan obvio.

.-… Todo indica que Tezuka será el último.- Sentenció, con un tono de voz neutro.

Kaidoh iba a opinar algo (que todos habrían entendido), sin embargo, un grito aterrador se dejó escuchar.

.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En otra oportunidad, el grito les hubiera hecho reír.

.-Si Inui está en lo cierto- Habló Tezuka con su tono de voz serio de siempre- prepárense, porque ya van a salir y nombrarán al siguiente.

Kaidoh expresaba el 'Fssshh' más nervioso de su historia cuando la puerta se abrió, y reveló una imagen que, lejos de calmarlos, les puso los nervios de punta.

Fuji salía sonriendo.

.-Kami…- Dejó salir Momo, sin más.

Si bien todos le tenían aprecio y cariño a Syusuke, ninguno podía dejar de admitir que era un poco raro; todo lo que a él tendía a gustarle, a los demás les desagradaba. Ryoma pensó en todas las veces que Fuji-senpai se había tomado el jugo de Inui-senpai por gusto.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, no oyeron ni un solo quejido del ojiazul. Ni uno sólo. Oh-oh.

Sin embargo, había algo nuevo: Fuji salía de la enfermaría cargando una paleta de caramelo rosada que se veía deliciosa a simple vista. Kawamura caminaba atrás, totalmente cabizbajo, con el brazo inyectado colgando, y el otro sosteniéndoselo para tratar de apaciguar el dolor. No tenía paleta.

.-¿Y por qué el favoritismo?- le preguntó Momo directamente a la enfermera.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

.-Eso es para los niños que se portan bien, y no hacen escándalo.- Acentuó su sonrisa- Son muy pocos.

Tragó dificultosamente.

.-Buena suerte.- Les susurró Fuji antes de irse; lo sintieron como un amuleto que cumplía lo contrario al deseo.

.-Bien,- Leyó una hoja- el siguiente es Momoshiro Takeshi; no me hagas esperar, niño.

.-¡¿Qué!- Gritó mientras se levantaba del asiento, hecho un mar de nervios- ¡¡¡¿YO! ¡¡¿YA! ¡¡¡¡¿Por quéeeeeeeeeee!

.-Ya sabes lo que te espera si quieres escapar.- Le advirtió Kaidoh desde su posición cercana a la puerta.- Fsshh…

.-Tiene razón, Momo.- Completó Inui.

.-Entra sin guerra.- Ordenó el Tezuka- buchou, quien mantenía su pose de brazos cruzados.

.-Pe-pero…- Suspiró derrotado- De acuerdo, si no queda más remedio- Rascó su cabeza-. Pero- Levantó un dedo al aire-, Echizen me acompañará.

Y antes de que Ryoma, pudiera quejarse más allá de un '¿Ah?', Momo ya lo había halado atrás de él, y cerrado la puerta de la enfermería.

.-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Momo-senpai?- Le preguntó Ryoma molesto, mientras se soltaba del amarre de su mano.

.-Porque… ¡todos han entrado en parejas! ¡Yo no quería entrar solo!

Echizen sólo suspiró resignado.

.-Bien, ya estamos aquí.- Se dijo.

.-Aja, ya están.- Le respondió la voz de la enfermera-psicópata desde una esquina.

Ryoma había entrado a la enfermería alguna que otra vez, nada serio, y siempre le pareció un lugar normal, aunque poco agradable gracias al olor. Sin embargo, esta vez, parecía que lo hubieran sacado de un cuento de terror.

Si bien las paredes eran blancas y las ventanas mantenían el lugar muy bien iluminado, las sensaciones que se respiraban eran escalofriantes. Ryoma y Momo estuvieron de acuerdo al decir que era la enfermera quien les ponía los pelos de punta.

Y verla con esa aguja en la mano derecha no ayudaba ni un poquito.

.-Te gusta que te digan Momo ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó la enfermera casi cantando, mientras prepara la inyección con rudeza.

.-_No_.- Respondió Momo-senpai en un tono tan bajo y agudo, que Ryoma dudó haber escuchado algo.

.-Pues vamos, _Momo-chan_, siéntese para poder inyectarlo.

En ése momento, la enfermera sacó un poco de líquido por la aguja, para asegurarse de que no tuviera aire la jeringa. Momo ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva de lo seca que tenía la garganta.

No obstante, obedientemente, se sentó en la única camilla que estaba a la vista, mientras que se retiraba la chaqueta, y por último la camisa del uniforme de tenis.

.-¿Momo-senpai?- Preguntó algo nervioso Echizen al verlo con el torso desnudo, aunque no sabía qué era lo que quería decirle.

.-Bueno, es en el brazo, ¿no?- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

.-Aah… e-etto…- Echizen cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos para tratar de controlar, como podía, el gran sonrojo que sentía venir. No estaba seguro de porqué el calor en la habitación había subido de golpe, sin embargo, tampoco quiso averiguarlo.

.-Chico rudo, ¿eh?- Rió la enfermera mientras se acercaba a Momo con la firme intención de inyectarlo en el brazo izquierdo.

.-Aah… ah… ¡espere!- Le dijo en el último momento, moviendo el brazo e imposibilitando la acción de la enfermera.- Eh, ¡jeje!... Echizen, dame la mano.

.-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ryoma descruzándose y abriendo los ojos asombrado.

.-Por favor.- Terminó Momo-senpai, viéndolo de ojos de borrego a medio morir- Me da fuerzas sentir a alguien familiar.

El príncipe no estuvo seguro si el tiempo seguía pasando, pero si era así, habían transcurrido un mínimo de cinco segundos, y él no se había movido ni un milímetro. De repente, cerró los ojos suspirando. Bien, todo fuera porque no armara un drama…

Se acercó con cuidado, y tomó la mano derecha de Momo-senpai con la suya, tratando, por todos los medios que consiguió, que se viera como un gesto normal. El sonrojo en sus mejillas le dijo que no lo había conseguido.

.-¡Niños!- Murmuró la enfermera para sí misma, y sin dar tiempo a nada, pasó el algodón por el brazo del mayor a una velocidad impresionante, y luego lo inyecto con fuerza.

Era muy rápida y ruda; además, la gran sonrisa que tenía no pronosticaba nada bueno.

.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Los oídos de Ryoma dieron fe de ello.

.-Oh, vamos;- le dijo la enfermera cerrando los ojos- no fue tan malo.

.-¡¡¿Qué no fue tan malo! ¡¡Pues… pues…!- En ese momento, Momoshiro notó como tomaban su mano con fuerza, tratando de calmarlo.

Su mirada voló a Echizen, le veía con un semblante serio, y, si no lo conociera bien, diría que nervioso. De la nada, Momo recordó que todavía faltaba él por ser vacunado. Sintió pena por el pequeño.

.-¡Ejem!- Carraspeó- Sí, tal vez… no fue tan… horrible.- Cerró los ojos, no quería que Echizen viera todo lo que luchaba por no quejarse del dolor que sentía.

.-Bien.- Sonrió maléficamente de nuevo la enfermera- Tú eres Echizen Ryoma, ¿eh? ¡Jajaja! Prepárese para la inyección.- Le informó yendo hacia él con una inyectadota lista.

Ryoma quiso decir algo, a la par que daba un paso hacia atrás. De hecho, trató de dar otro paso, pero una fuerza en su mano se lo impidió. Ahora era Momo-senpai el que lo tomaba con fuerza, evitando que se escapara.

.-Ven Echizen, verás que no es tan malo.- Trató de sonreír.

.-Mada mada dane.- Se negó tratando de soltarse.

Un gemido de exasperación de parte de la enfermera, casi le provoca escalofríos.

En ese momento, Momo hizo uso de casi toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el brazo no vacunado, con el cual le tomaba la mano a Ryoma, y tiró de su compañero hasta cargarlo y sentarlo sobre sí mismo.

Echizen se extrañó de verse en tan comprometedora posición. Estaba totalmente sentado sobre las piernas de Momo-senpai, mientras que su espalda tocaba el pecho descubierto del mismo. El pensamiento de que sólo los separaba la tela de su playera no lo tranquilizó. Su mano seguía fuertemente sujetada y casi, casi su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del mayor.

.-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le preguntó furioso.

.-Sé valiente, Echizen.- Le respondió sonriendo, como podía, debido al dolor.

La enfermera volvió a hacer notar lo rápida que era, y a la velocidad del rayo subió la manga de la playera de Ryoma, mientras le pasaba el algodón.

El príncipe casi se aterró en ese momento. Sin embargo, el calor del cuerpo de su senpai le daba una idea de lo que podía hacer, además, entre sus planes no estaba lanzar un grito tan fuerte como el de los demás; oh, claro que no.

Con mucha más rapidez que la enfermera para inyectarlo, Ryoma elevó su mano derecha que seguía aprisionada por la de Momo. Como pudo se soltó, tomó la mano de su senpai y muy rápidamente se la llevó a la boca.

La enfermera le clavó la aguja del mal en ese momento.

.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ECHIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Los tres miembros del grupo que quedaban en la sala de espera no pudieron más que asombrarse.

.-¿Momo?- Preguntó Inui extrañado, desde su asiento.

.-¿Otra vez?- Le siguió Kaidoh, nerviosamente.

.-Fue su voz.- Terció Tezuka desde su misma posición.

Sadaharu estaba seguro que el primer grito que oyeron fue la voz de Momo, pero ¿otro grito más? ¿Qué no debían inyectar a Echizen? ¿Será que Momoshiro era tan revoltoso que lo inyectaron dos veces?

.-Hay un 56 por ciento de probabilidades de que eso haya pasado.- Se informó a sí mismo, aunque nadie le entendió.

Dos segundos después, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando su contenido. Primero salió una enfermera muy alegre (algo terrorífico), y después, ayudándose el uno al otro a caminar, salieron Momo y Echizen con cara de dolor y las camisas muy mal puestas. Como dato curioso, la mano derecha de Momo sangraba; esta vez, nadie pudo preguntar, el miedo paraliza.

.-Bueno, el siguiente es Kaidoh Kaoru- Suspiró- Pero apuesto todo a que quieres pasar con alguien; apresúrate en elegirlo, ¿sí?

.-¡Fsssh!- Expresó casi indignado- Yo…

.-Vamos, Kaidoh.- Inui-senpai se levantó de la silla y le tomó del brazo y luego, juntos, entraron a la enfermería cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ryoma hacía intentos de caminar a la salida en un paso flojo y sin energías, cuando sintió que su compañero se detenía, obligándolo a él a parar en contra de su voluntad.

.-¿Ahora qué, Momo-senpai?- Preguntó casi cansado.

.-He estado aquí en todas las demás vacunas, pero…- Sonrió a la par que se sentaba y, de paso, sentaba a Echizen a su lado- no pienso perderme la de mamushi.

Tezuka y Echizen le dedicaron la misma mirada de incomprensión resignada que, propiamente, Momo ignoró.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, para oír el sonido que le sacó una sonrisa a Momo.

.-¡FUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhggggggg!

.-¡Jijijijiji! ¿Lo ven? ¡Justo como un globo desinflándose!

Ryoma no tuvo que decir nada, sin embargo, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro de forma tan espontanea que Momo dio gracias a Kami por no haberse sonrojado.

Siempre era tan divertido meterse o burlarse de Kaidoh. Claro, todo en broma, en broma… ("¡Jajajajajaja! Un globo…")

Segundos después, escucharon la voz perfecta de Inui, pero no precisamente como creían.

.-AAaamm… mmm…

Echizen y Momo congelaron sus sonrisas. Eso era lo más cerca de un gemido placentero que hubieran oído en toda la tarde. De hecho, parecía uno.

.-¿Y eso?- Pudo preguntar Momo, en medio de toda su confusión.

.-No… no deseo saberlo,… Momo-senpai…

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta mostrando la cara más _buena_ y risueña que la enfermera hubiera mostrado; casi se veía agradable.

Atrás de ella llegaban Kaidoh e Inui, ambos con los brazos colgando y con una paleta dulce cada uno (de uva y limón, respectivamente). Kaoru venía sumamente sonrojado, y Sadaharu con una sonrisa brillante y tonta bailándole en los labios.

.-Adoro el shonen-ai.- Dejó escapar la enfermera en un suspiro.- Las paletas son por lo lindos que se ven juntos.

Todos se sonrojaron ante eso.

.-El último, pasa ya.- Ordenó la enfermera dando la vuelta para entrar a su enfermería.

Inui y Kaidoh no le dirigieron la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera una simple mirada. Sin embargo, cuando Ryoma y Momo escucharon que su entrenador le susurraba algo como: "¿Qué tan larga es tu lengua?" a mamushi, no pudieron más que atragantarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

Kaoru se sonrojó aun más, mientras Sadaharu hacía un comentario sobre la sangre fría de las serpientes, y lo divertido que sería ver una con sangre caliente; a ese ritmo se fueron. Así fue como Tezuka se consiguió a sí mismo solo en la sala de espera.

.-¡Apresúrate, niño!- Le gritó la enfermera desde su lugar de trabajo.

Si el capitán se permitiera algún momento de berrinche, seguramente hubiera sido ese. Le provocaba patear el suelo, y empezar a hacer puchero, pero se contuvo. Justo cuando se levantaba de su asiento a paso resignado, una luz de esperanza apareció en la habitación.

.-¿Buenas…? ¡Oh, Tezuka-buchou! Veo que ya terminaron de vacunarse los regulares, ¡seguramente no duele nada!

El niño que acaba de entrar pertenecía al equipo de tenis (aunque no a los titulares), y estuvo sumamente seguro que estudiaba con Ryoma. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para llegar al nombre pero, a la final, lo logró.

.-¿Horio Satoshi, no es cierto?- Preguntó seriamente, poniéndose delante de él.

.-¡Oh, vaya!- Se sonrojó- No esperaba que se supiera mi nombre, pero ¡así es! ¡Tengo dos años de experiencia en el tenis!

.-Uh. Bueno, te pondré la primera misión que tendrás que hacerme directamente, ¿crees que estás preparado?

.-¡Oh, claro señor!- Le sonrió emocionado el de primer año- ¡Haré lo que sea!

.-Escucha con atención…

Dos minutos después, Tezuka caminaba por el patio principal del colegio con dirección a la salida.

.-Tal vez, fue extralimitado pedirle que se hiciera pasar por mí, pero…- Reflexionaba en voz alta.

**.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Vaya que Horio tenía buenos pulmones.

.-Todo sea por no tener otro dolor.- Se convenció a sí mismo, mientras tomaba su brazo herido con delicadeza.

Un ruido que se le hacía familiar lo distrajo justo cuando estaba a tres pasos de la puerta principal, y no se le hizo extraño ver a Oishi recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, y a Kikumaru a su vez recostado sobre el sub-capitán.

Había secretos de los cuales él prefería no enterarse, pero otros eran demasiado obvios.

.-Además,- Miró al frente para seguir con su camino- no tengo a nadie cerca que me mime.- Reflexionó toda la situación de su equipo de titulares durante unos segundos- Mañana por la mañana los pondré a correr 30 vueltas mientras ejercitan los brazos, está decidido.

¿Uhhm? ¿Qué esos de allá no eran Fuji y Kawamura?... _Wuack…_ _¡Ay, Dios, no! _

"_Demasiado obvios."_ Pensó mientras aceleraba el paso.

-

**.-------»**

-

_¡Finiquiten!_

-

Notas:

o.óU Sí, bueno… aja. Véanlo así: lo que importa es el detalle. xDDU

Bueno, no es la gran cosa, y me disculpo por dejar a Tezuka solo, es que no lo hallé con nadie. No he visto mucho la serie, y los 25 capítulos que he visto son los que da Animax (una y otra, y otra, y otra vez), por lo que no sé como se refieren unos a otros en japonés. Los fics me ayudaron mucho, así como los cortos de TeniPuri que Marineneko me da para vivir! xD

Bien, todo nació ayer que me vacuné contra la Hepatitis B, la primera vacuna. Estaba nerviosa (¡¡Agujas!), pero bueno, estaba con mi hermana, mi mamá y mi primo, y no dejábamos de reír incómodos. Tenía tiempo tratando de escribir algo corto de TeniPuri, y pues, me gustó la idea para un PWP.

No sé si capté la esencia de todos, o desvirtué la de algún personaje, pero bueno… xD traté.

Marine, amiga; bien… prometo hacerte algo mejor en el 2006! xD

Mi e-mail, para el que guste --» _zelshamada (arroba) hotmail (punto) com_

Bueno! Espero les haya gustado, y también les deseo lo mejor en el próximo año!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.

_¡Feliz año 2006 para todos! Que éste nuevo ciclo les traiga felicidad y alegría._


End file.
